


bite me

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Dom/sub, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: "Please, don't bite harder, please don't,"Seonghwa knew the code by now.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 20





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween with ATEEZ // day 2: fangs
> 
> i felt v at home with this one :)

Seonghwa bared his teeth, hissing as he did. 

Blood poured down his neck, dripping onto the white flowy blouse he was wearing and staining it. It was much too warm, as if the blood was burning his already ice cold skin. 

Seonghwa had heard too many times from humans that love was always warm, and that, despite his icy temperature, his dead heart would begin beating and blanketing around him. 

He never told them how much he only cares for the triumphant sizzling on his skin and the satisfaction from a human exhausted as he lays there begging for the end. 

This one though, a small human named Wooyoung, asked for this. He had gotten sheer thrill from the plunge of fangs into skin, gasping and moaning loudly as the sting shot up his body. It sent Seonghwa feral, always. 

Amongst the lust and pure vampiric instinct, Seonghwa thought this is what made him so sweet. Wooyoung's blood was a meal, a banquet - sweet like gummies, with a certain spice similar to cinnamon that would quench on Seonghwa's tongue if the blood lingered too long.

"Please, don't bite me harder, please  _ don't."  _

Seonghwa knew the code by now, and it was obvious from the several scarring bites littered all over Wooyoung's neck, some scars larger where Seonghwa had ripped the flesh in favour of Wooyoung's sensual screams. 

So he did it again. He bit down, not even bothering to wipe his chin from the meal he took just minutes ago. His fangs were relentless in their pursuit for blood and flesh; slurping everything he could, the noises barely loud enough to cancel out the horrific, painful shrieks from Wooyoung's mouth. 

Seonghwa let his hands wander as he looms over Wooyoung, letting them settle over the obvious hardness pressed to the other's side. Wooyoung gasped from the subtle relief -- the pain was a cocktail with pleasure, mixed in a fast and intense slurry of sensation and he needed  _ more. _

"Is that all you have? An ancient vampire like yourself and this is all you can do?"

Seonghwa reacted immediately, picking Wooyoung up from the bed and throwing him back down, wrapping his hand around his throat, long, black nails digging in and drawing even more blood. Only an addition to the blood pooling from the bite, he knows Wooyoung doesn't like them sealed shut. 

Seonghwa's eyes turned red, fangs ramping up their urge to pierce skin. 

"Brats like you don't have the backbone to handle me at my fullest." Seonghwa had already made up his mind. 

He ripped open Wooyoung's shirt, feeling the bare chest with his hands. 

Then, Seonghwa venomously bit down, hissing as he did, scraping his fangs through the skin downwards of Wooyoung’s torso. Two beautifully red, flooding scratches, laying in the wake of Seonghwa’s next move; he let his fangs sit in the splitting flesh, bathing in the tiny grooves of blood, before finally bringing his jaw to a close and biting a chunk of Wooyoung’s bloodied muscle off his being. 

Wooyoung was blacking out to jolt awake again, screaming in sinful pleasure, as he watched fangs chomp on the flesh with strained eyes. Something about having a part of him amputated with blades made of bone as electric ecstasy bolted through his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter !!](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> i rly like this one and wanted to write more SOOOOOOOOOO bad u don't understand this was very possibly a little self indulgent


End file.
